


And We Just Fall Into Place

by allnightdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just love and happiness, M/M, Season 15 AU, no empty deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnightdestiel/pseuds/allnightdestiel
Summary: Dean cuts Castiel’s hair and has something important to say.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 45





	And We Just Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I had this thought around 3 am and had to write it down. Takes place during season 15 but we just pretend there’s no empty deal and everyone is alive and happpy.

Castiel sits on the toilet while Dean stands between his legs and carefully runs hair clippers in neat tidy rolls over his dead. He can feel the shaved bits of hair falling onto his cheeks and the bare parts of his neck not securely covered by the towel Dean had draped over his shoulders. Every so often Dean puts the clippers onto the counter and uses his hands to turn Castiel’s head in miniature circles, his fingers light brushing away any errant strands that haven’t fallen away.

They perform this ritual every few months, beginning with Dean looking at him a second too long before dragging him to the bathroom with long-suffering words about grooming and self-respect. However, every time they make it into the bathroom Dean becomes quiet while he assembles his tool. Dean plugs the clippers into the wall, slides in between the angel’s legs and gets to work. All in a silence dripping with words left unsaid.

But today, after blowing away hair from Castiel’s eyelashes, Dean leans back and looks into his eyes. The green of them deeper and darker than they had been seconds before.

Castiel matches his gaze, his neck becoming warm. “Dean?”

Dean takes a moment to respond, his breath speeding with concerning irregularity.

Things have been different as of late between himself and Dean, their relationship taking on a relaxed state he is sure they have never experienced before.

He assumes there is a direct correlation between this and the fact that Castiel now stays in the bunker every night. The excuses of why he should leave getting sparser with every day and Dean becoming more vocal with his desire to have the angel at home. So he stays and has seen his friend smile more in the past weeks then he has in the last twelve years of their tumultuous friendship.

Dean still hasn’t said anything and Castiel stares back at him until he’s ready to say what he so obviously needs to say.

Dean’s eyes dart to his mouth and Castiel’s neck flares with another burst of heat. He watches as Dean‘s gaze slowly moves up his face again and pausing just before meeting the angel’s gaze once more.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

Castiel furrows his brow. He is intensely aware of the proximity of their faces. “Of course, Dean. As you are mine.”

Dean’s lips form a small smile and he gives an indignant huff. “Better be.”

Then the hunter grows quiet again, his eyes becoming more contemplative before taking a step further into the bracket of Castiel’s thighs. The air between them becomes thick and unsteady.

Castiel is suddenly thankful he doesn’t strictly need to breathe because he’s sure his lungs have collapsed. 

“Cas,” Dean takes a deep breath. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you and it may seem like its coming out of left field but just listen, okay?”  
Castiel nods, his chest becoming uncomfortably tight. “Always.”

Dean nods as well before closing his eyes for a brief moment. Then he opens them and says three words that destroy whatever remnants of a heart Castiel had left.

“I love you.”

The silence in the wake of his words feels like a third person in the room.

Castiel has seen many things in his long existence and has observed thousands of humans. But nothing and no one has ever sent him reeling the way Dean Winchester does again and again.

He has been content in just being his companion and guardian, has been content with keeping his own feelings in locked away and simply just having the honor of being called his friend. But three simple words have made this now impossible.

Dean breaks the silence before Castiel can come up with a way to leash his emotions into mere syllables. “It’s, uh, okay if you don’t feel the same. I’m not gonna get all weepy on you. I just want you to know.”

And while Castiel is still stunned beyond any human comprehension, he simply cannot allow Dean to think his feelings aren’t reciprocated.

“Dean, I have loved you ever since I first laid a hand upon you in hell. I have seen your soul and I love you with everything I am.”

He watches Dean blink once, twice. Surprise is clear on his face and his lips quiver with the same emotion pouring from his eyes. Castiel continues, “I have always been yours, Dean. My wasted human heart will always be yours.”

“Jesus Christ, Cas.” Dean’s voice is little more than a rasp before he leans over and closes the distance between their faces.

Castiel has allowed himself, in desperate moments of loneliness, to imagine what it would be like to be kissed by Dean. Has imagined what his lips how his lips would feel against his own. But no machination of his mind could have ever prepared him for the truth.

Kissing Dean is being reborn.

When they part Dean’s breaths come out in short heaving gasps and he leans his forehead against Castiel’s. “Holy shit, Cas.”

Castiel hums and without allowing himself to think too hard he pulls Dean into his lap. It’s awkward and Dean squirms to get comfortable but he doesn’t balk at being manhandled, instead he wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and leans rests his cheek on the top of his head. He can feel Dean’s breathing fluttering against his newly cut hair.

Castiel doesn’t know how long they stay like that. It must be awhile because Dean’s belly eventually releases a loud groan. They both laugh and Dean slaps his shoulder before climbing out of his lap.

“C’mon, I’ll make us some sandwiches.”

  



End file.
